You Ghana Join the Club
"You Ghana Join the Club" is the second segment of the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the third episode of Season 1 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on September 30, 1995, along with "Russia Hour". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing next to a pond under a shady tree, which they call "the perfect spot to relax." But then, a group of ground squirrels, whose names are all Ted, show up and take over Timon and Pumbaa's napping spot by building a fence. They kick the two out and make their own club called "Club Ted!." The blue Ted informs Timon and Pumbaa that they're not welcomed to their club unless their names are Ted, which gives Timon an idea. Timon knocks on the door of the fence and tells the Teds that their names are both Ted. The Teds tell the two that in order to join the club, they have to do an "initiation task." Timon and Pumbaa have to put jingly bells around the neck of a savage lion who lives in Savage Rock, unaware that the Teds are really hoping that the lion would eat them both. Timon and Pumbaa get to Savage Rock and see the lion sleeping. The two sneak inside to put the jingly bells around his neck, but as soon as they're about to do so, the lion wakes up and grabs Timon and Pumbaa. Timon makes up a story of them being Santa's helper elves and that the jingly bells are present for him. With the lion accepting the jingly bells, Timon tells the carnivore that he should never take it off his neck, which he agrees. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the Teds and tell them that they successfully completed the task, much to the ground squirrels' surprise and dismay. The Teds then suggest that they should have proof that the jingly bells are on the lion, therefore making Timon and Pumbaa return to Savage Rock to bring back the jingly bells. When Timon and Pumbaa get there, Timon sets an alarm clock and places it on the desk next to the lion. The clock rings and the lion wakes up to take a shower. After the lion puts the jingly bells on a hanger and gets in the shower, Timon and Pumbaa sneak inside to take them. Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds with the jingly bells, but then the Teds make them return to the lion to put a suit on him, much to the two friends' annoyance. Timon and Pumbaa are back at Savage Rock, dressed as telegram guys. After the two give the lion a telegram, the lion reads the letter that says that he must wear a suit. Timon and Pumbaa are now dressed as suit designers and put the suit on the lion. The lion likes the suit, but then he becomes suspicious of how the two look exactly like the visitors from before and starts attacking Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the Teds, now injured and really annoyed. The Teds are about to ask them to go back to the lion to take the suit off so that they can have proof that it's on the carnivore, but this time, Timon and Pumbaa refuse to do so, as they have brought the lion with them. The lion realizes that it was the Teds who kept sending Timon and Pumbaa to bother him and he starts attacking the ground squirrels. Meanwhile, Timon tells Pumbaa that he would never join a club that won't accept him as a member, and Pumbaa agrees. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Charlie Adler as The Teds *Rodger Bumpass as The Savage Lion Appearances Trivia *In "Lemonade Stand Off", there is a lion who bears a striking resemblance to the savage lion in this episode. The only difference is that the lion's mane in "Lemonade Stand Off" is darker than the mane of the lion in this episode. *When Timon and Pumbaa drag the lion to the mirror, they leave the door open, but when the lion starts to attack the two, the door is completely closed. *The episode's title is a play on the phrase, "you gotta join the club." Media You Ghana Join the Club|The full episode of "You Ghana Join the Club" Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1